1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having a demonstration function for executing a demonstration operation, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a demonstration for the purpose of making a product noticeable has sometimes been performed at a shop or the like for the purpose of sales promotion or the like.
Conventionally, in order to make a product perform a demonstration not performed in an ordinary use such as a specific display, a specific audio output or the like, an ON/OFF operation of the demonstration was switched by operating patterns thereof according to a specific operation or being connected to a specific component used for the demonstration.
However, in a case of selecting whether or not the demonstration is started, since the specific operation or the specific component was required, there occurred the following problem: it was required to memorize an operation method of the specific operation, and the work of performing the operation was difficult.
An object of the present invention is to improve a data communication apparatus in order to provide a data communication apparatus capable of eliminating the above-mentioned problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data communication apparatus which can automatically start a demonstration operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to make a data communication apparatus which is used by connecting to a telephone line perform a demonstration easily without a complex operation and not perform the demonstration when it is not required.